Kawaii
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Mokuba was looking for his big brother but all he'd found was his big brother second/other lover. Please read and found out -


**I thought this would very funny so I hope you like or love it so please enjoy**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Parings: Mixed or SetoxOC or SetoxOCxYami Yugi or IDK lol (evil smile and laugh)**

**Disclaimer I doe not own Yugioh**

* * *

**Kawaii**

It was nice day as our favorite little guy my the name of Kaiba Mokuba was looking for this his onii-sama as he'd walking around the building were they both work.

("What the hell is onii-sama?!") Mokuba said.

*walking*

("Don't let me that he's with Yugi again") Mokuba sighed.

*Walking and walking*

("Onii-sama is a baka thinking that I don't know what he is doing with Yugi") Mokuba said.

*Walking and walking but than bumps right into someone and it was a girl*

"Huh? Oh sorry" Mokuba replied but bothering to look up at the moment.

"Oh it's okay Mok-chan" the girl answered back with sweet smile.

"Huh? Mok-chan? Nekie-chan!" Mokuba replied as he'd finally looks up.

"Hi Mok-chan" Nekie replied with another sweet smile.

Mokuba was looking up at girl by the name of Nekie who was Mokuba's onii-sama other lover yea yea Seto goes both ways plus he'd didn't care as well did Yami/Yugi they didn't care too because they too go both ways. Nekie was girl that was the same age as Seto and Yugi she'd was smart and very beautifully plus she was great duelist too her eye color was raven and hair was long short black with cherry red highlights.

"Nekie-chan what brings you here?" Mokuba asked.

"I came with your onii and Yugi-kun but I lost track of them one minute I spaced out and the next they were gone" Nekie replied with a laugh.

"I see" Mokuba replied with sigh.

"But I am glad I bumped into you Mok-chan" Nekie replied.

"Huh? Why is that?" Mokuba asked.

"Because I get to play with you" Nekie answered with another smile as she'd goes and picks up Mokuba as she'd hugs him close.

("Why didn't I see this coming?") Mokuba said with slight but cute blush.

"Oh Mok-chan I love you" Nekie replied as she'd hugs him more.

"..." Mokuba didn't say a work but keep on blushing.

Oh how did Mokuba forget that he was small and that people can pick him up and hug and carrying him like baby but it was so very cute but he'd didn't really mind being hugged or carried by Nekie .

Five hours later

Seto and Yugi/Yami coming looking for their lover Nekie was they found out that they lost track of her about five hours ago.

"Yugi why didn't you watch out for her?!" Seto yelled.

"Kaiba it's not my fault but than you should a have watch out for her too baka!" Yami answered back.

("Other me please calm down") Yugi said.

"Whatever let's hurry or someone well kidnap her" Seto pointed out.

"Hai I know Kaiba" Yami replied.

("We don't want that do we other me?") Yugi asked.

("No we do not aibou") Yami answered Yugi back.

As they go and try to found Nekie someone from Seto's work come running towards them as they were very worried about something.

"Kaiba-sama! Kaiba-sama!" yelled Seto's worker.

"Huh? What is it? Can you see that I am busy looking for someone important" Seto yelled all annoyed.

("Well Kaiba-kun is mad other me") Yugi sighed.

("Yes he is aibou") Yami replied.

"But Kaiba-sama! Nekie-san is in a large tree with Mokuba-san sleeping" pointed out Seto's worker.

"I don't ca...huh? What did you say?" Seto replied as he'd looks at his worker.

("Oh boy I didn't see that coming") both Yami and Yugi said with sigh and abit of a laugh.

"Take me them now!" Seto yelled.

"Hai Kaiba-sama" replied Seto's worker.

Going to where Nekie and Mokuba are at

As Nekie was sleeping in a tree with Mokuba in her arms as he'd too was asleep and that was a surprise but it didn't really matter it was cute and funny why? Because Nekie was holding Mokuba like cute baby was it so very cute.

"There Kaiba-sama there they are!" pointed Seto's worker.

("Yep there she is") Yugi replied.

("Right you are aibou") Yami agreed.

"You can leave now! I can handle it from here" Seto replied.

"As you wish Kaiba-sama" said Seto's worker.

*The worker leaves now*

"So what now Kaiba?" Yami asked.

("Nekie-chan looks cute") Yugi replied with smile.

Just then

*Mokuba wakes up*

"Hmm...huh? Where am I? What!" Mokuba said abit shock.

"Mokuba!" yelled both Yami/Yugi and Seto.

"Huh? What? Onii-sama! Yugi!" Mokuba yelled back.

"How and what did you and Nekie get up there in the tree?" Seto asked.

"beats me when your with Nekie you don't what you are doing" Mokuba replied.

("True") both Yami and Yugi agreed.

"Can you get down?" Seto asked.

"Hmm I can try but she's holding me very good" Mokuba replied with a slight blush.

As they were talking Nekie on the other hand was starting to wake up now as she'd slowly moves abit and than gets up.

"Hmm what's with the noise? I was trying to sleep" Nekie yawn as she'd rubs her eyes with one hand.

"Finally your up Nekie! Look onii-sama and Yugi are here" Mokuba pointed out to her.

"Hmm that's nice" Nekie replied as she'd went and jumped down from the tree with Mokuba in her arms.

"Nekie where were you? Kaiba and me were looking all over for you" Yami replied.

("Yep we were") Yugi agreed.

*Holds Mokuba abit more*

"Why did you leave their side Nekie?" Seto asked.

*Looks at Mokuba*

("Why isn't Nekie not answering our questions other me?") Yugi asked.

("I don't know aibou") Yami replied as he'd too was wondering the same question.

("I am sure am hungry") Nekie sighs.

*Looks back and forwards at Seto and Yami/Yugi and Mokuba*

"Nekie are you listening to us?!" Seto yelled.

("Oh no he's getting upset") both Yugi and Yami relied.

"Nekie!" Seto yelled.

"I am hungry" Nekie replied all bluntly.

*They all it a anime style fall to the ground but Mokuba did a anime faceplant*

"Hungry?" Yami replied as he'd couldn't help but laugh abit.

("Nekie-chan") Yugi said with a laugh too.

"Your hungry? Why hell sure I give feed your ass? When you left mine and Yugi's side?" Seto asked all abit angry.

"Because you love me and if you don't I well tell Yugi-kun what really happen to cards and plus what really happen that night in night club" Nekie replied as she'd yawns again and than smiles evilly.

"Why you little..." Seto began to say.

"Oh onii-sama you never learn" Mokuba sighs.

("My cards?") Yugi replied abit confuse.

("At that night club?") Yami replied abit confuse too.

"Luvz you too" Nekie replied.

And so they all went and go to eat as Seto was so pissed and angry that Nekie had two things on him as Yami and Yugi were still wondering about what Nekie said as Mokuba just sighs as he'd didn't get what to know as he was now holding Nekie's hand. Seto looks at Nekie as he was like I well get you back for this as they walked up to Seto's limo and got in and left on what a fun day it was for them all.

THE END

* * *

**Done XD**

**I hope you like or love it**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
